Sebelum Natal
by reimaishi
Summary: Kedatangan Asano Gakushuu yang secara mengejutkan sebenarnya membuat Karma mengingat hal tidak mengenakkan yang dilakukan pemuda bermanik violet itu padanya. Namun siapa sangka kedatangannya juga membawa kesenangan sendiri bagi Karma yang sebelumnya sempat galau dan kesal karena si Lipan itu.


Belakangan ini suhu udara semakin sering menurun. Musim dingin di bulan Desember bagi Karma merupakan hal lumayan berat. Tapi dia bersyukur karena sejauh ini setidaknya dia masih bisa mengatasinya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu meniup kedua tangannya dalam upaya mengurangi rasa dingin sembari mendengarkan teman-temannya bercerita tantang rencana mereka menghabiskan waktu natal. _Semakin dingin saja._

"Karma." Lamunan Karma dipecah oleh tepukan Nagisa.

"Apa?"

"Jangan lupa lho nanti datang."

"Hee, kalau Nagisa tidak mengingatkan mungkin aku akan lupa." Karma tersenyum jahil seperti biasa. Nagisa hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jaa, aku duluan ya." Mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan.

Karma mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama berada di luar rumah. Ingin segera bergelung dengan kasurnya yang hangat. Ketika dia sampai di depan gerbang rumah, netra tembaganya menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tunggu itu kan..

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Sebelum Natal by La Miyaa**

 **Wanrings : Yaoi, banyak typo, rape**

 **Rated : T**

 **Segala macam warning ditempel**

 **~DLDR~**

Tunggu itu kan...

Rambut oranye, mata violet dan wajah menyebalkan itu...

Karma cepat-cepat membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berniat segera masuk ke rumah lalu menguncinya. Namun baru saja ia berada di halaman sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Asano menarik Karma dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, Lipan." Bilangnya si begitu tapi Karma masih diam saja di pelukan Asano.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku minta maaf Karma," bisik Asano di telinga Karma.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi sekarang pergilah."

"Kalau kau ingin aku pergi kenapa tidak kau lepaskan pelukanku?" Asano bertanya dengan nada tegas.

Tubuh Karma melemas di dalam pelukan Asano. Karma memejamkan matanya. Teringat kembali dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu di rumahnya. Membuat hatinya miris plus merinding.

"Di sini dingin, Lipan." Karma melepaskan dekapan Asano kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tadaima." Karma hanya langsung masuk tanpa mempersilakan Asano. Tapi pintu rumahnya masih terbuka dan itu sudah cukup dimengerti oleh Asano. Asano tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu," kemudian menutup pintunya.

Asano berjalan ke ruang tengah rumah Karma. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Asano mengunjunginya. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Mengingat hari itu membuat Asano kembali merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Tepat setelah kejadian itu Asano berkali-kali menghubungi Karma tapi selalu diabaikan. Pergi ke rumahnya yang selalu didapatinya dalam keadaan terkunci. Sampai akhirnya hari ini ia berhasil bertemu dengan Karma. Semoga Karma mau menerima permintaan maafnya. Eh tunggu, bukannya tadi Karma bilang sudah memaafkannya? Tapi mungkin itu hanya dia ucapkan tanpa berfikir.

Disaat Asano sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tinju dilayangkan ke pipinya. Asano mengaduh. Saking fokusnya berfikir dia sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran Karma. Eh, Karma? Asano meringis memegangi pipinya yang berdarah karena kulitnya sobek tepat di tulang pipinya.

"Itu untuk karena kau 'menyentuhku' sembarangan Lipan Busuk." kata Karma.

Karma mengempaskan pantatnya ke sofa dengan kasar. Tentu saja bukan di samping Asano. Karma tidak sudi duduk di sebelahnya. Bisa-bisa Asano nanti seenaknya pegang-pegang Karma.

"Apa maumu Lipan?"

"Aku ingin menegaskan semuanya sekarang." Alis Karma terangkat satu tapi dia masih setia mendengarkan. "Dengar Karma, maafkan aku untuk itu. Aku lepas kendali. Aku tau itu memalukan." Karma mengalihkan pandangannya dari Asano.

"Tapi... satu hal yang pasti. Aku tidak berbohong soal..." Asano sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hening beberapa saat.

Karma yang geram karena Asano tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara pun menengok, berniat mengancam Asano dengan tatapannya. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah Asano yang tepat di depannya. Tapi tenang, jarak mereka masih aman kok.

"Soal apa?" tanya Karma.

"Kau ingin tahu, hmm?"

Aman apanya, itu Asano makin dekat aja sama Karma.

"Mendekat lagi kutendang kau." Karma memancarkan aura setannya.

"Ya ya." Asano kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Aku serius sekarang. Soal apa itu?" Karma menatap Asano.

"Aku tidak berbohong soal 'Aku menyukaimu'." Asano berkata mantap.

Karma masih diam. Mata tembaganya menatap mata violet milik Asano. Matanya memang tidak berbohong. Karma menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tahu itu." Karma berkata pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Dasar Lipan," kata Karma. Karma mendorong kasar pundak Asano.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba marah? Kau lagi pemes ya Karma?" ah, Asano menyiram api dengan minyak.

"Kau bodoh ya. Aku cowok, bodoh."

Asano tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Karma yang mudah sekali digoda seperti anak kecil. Karma memang terkadang sensitif pada hal-hal tertentu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Karma terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Asano.

"Lalu, apa bentuk sukamu itu dengan menyentuhku seenaknya?"

Perkataan Karma sukses mengejutkan Asano. Membuatnya mengingat kembali kelakuannya pada Karma.

Seminggu yang lalu, Minggu sore di rumah Karma. Asano kehilangan kesabarannya untuk tidak menyerang Karma setelah melihat Karma keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan celana panjang. Menyuruhnya untuk mandi karena pakaiannya basah karena kehujanan.

"Ada apa Asano?" tanya Karma. Dirinya heran melihat Asano yang hanya berhenti di depannya dan menatapnya.

"Hoi, Asa—" kalimat Karma tertelan angin. Dirinya dipojokkan oleh Asano ke dinding. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Asano di atas kepalanya.

"Asano, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Karma dia malah mencium bahkan menggigit leher Karma. Tentu saja si Setan Merah itu terkejut namun apa daya dia tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Asano.

Sementara Karma semakin tidak berdaya dengan serangannya, Asano malah semakin tak terkendali.

"Hen..tikan Asano. Kumohon." Karma berkata di sela-sela serangan Asano dari balik kain di bawah sana.

Asano benar-benar tidak mendengarkannya. _Ini menakutkan_ , batin Karma.

"Hentikan! Asano Gakushuu."

Karma berteriak tepat saat Asano akan membuka zipper celananya. Gerakan Asano otomatis terhenti. Karma memanfaatkan kelengahan Asano untuk menendangnya. Melepaskan diri dari Asano.

Asano terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tersadar. Asano dengan cepat menatap Karma yang membuatnya membentuk sikap defense.

 _Oh tidak, apa yang sudah kulakukan,_ batin Asano.

"Karma, aku—"

Karma menjauh selangkah dari Asano. "Jangan mendekat."

"Maafkan aku." Asano berkata lirih, sangat menyesali semua yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Pergi sana! Lipan Busuk," kata Karma. Dia meninggalkan Asano ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Sejak saat itulah Asano tidak pernah berhasil menemui Karma. Sampai akhirnya kesempatan itu hadir di sini.

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf soal itu Karma."

Mata Karma berotasi malas. Entah sudah kali keberapa dia mendengar Ketua OSIS itu meminta maaf padanya.

"Heeh, kau pikir setelah kau menyentuhku seenaknya, membuatku ketakutan, dan mimpi buruk setiap malam aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu dan menerimamu, begitu?"

Karma tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Asano. Persis seperti dugaannya. Asano mati kutu.

"Maaf." kata Asano lirih.

 _Ah, lagi-lagi itu._

"Aku bercanda."

"Ha?"

"Pfft..." akhirnya tawa Karma pecah. Asano melongo. Agak sakit juga sih udah dijahilin Karma. Asano hanya diam mendengarkan sampai si rambut merah itu puas tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda soal itu semua," kata Karma sembari menyeka air matanya.

Eh?

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, tadi?"

 _Ha, benar juga._

"Tapi kau harus membayar semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

Aura setan Karma keluar bersama dengan tanduk dan ekor imitasi setan tingkat atas. Alarm bahaya Asano berbunyi. Siaga satu.

"Kau harus menjadi budakku selama seminggu, Asano-kun." kata Karma plus seringai setannya pada Asano.

Asano terdiam beberapa saat. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum, senyum khas keluarga Asano.

"Menarik. Aku terima tawaranmu."

Api imajiner tercipta diantara mereka.

"Tunggu, tapi bisakah itu dimulai setelah hari Natal?" kata Asano. Memadamkan api imajiner yang telah tercipta.

"Hmm, lusa ya?" Dia akhirnya melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Karena..."

"Hmm?"

"Karma."

Ada apa dengan Asano? Caranya memanggil Karma berubah. Oke Karma dibuat heran lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau ulang tahunmu itu besok, tapi aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," kata Asano. Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Karma.

"Syal?" tanya Karma. Asano memberi Karma sebuah syal berwarna merah.

"Aku tahu kalau k-kau tidak suka dengan udara dingin," kata Asano. Sepertinya Asano malu mengatakan hal itu. Bisa dilihat dari semburat merah di pipinya.

"K-kau— dari mana kau tahu? Dan, hoi! Jangan memerah seperti itu. Itu membuatku malu, bodoh." Karma mendorong wajah Asano menggunakan syal tersebut.

"Kau sama saja, dasar Setan." Asano menuding wajah Karma.

Keduanya terdian ketika tersadar dari keabsurdan ini dan tiba-tiba tawa Karma pecah. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku mendengarmu tertawa," kata Asano setelah tawa Karma mereda.

"Pfft, haha, tidak. Tak kusangka kau bisa malu sampai seperti itu. Kupikir kau lipan yang tidak punya perasaan."

"Kukira kau juga cuma setan yang tidak punya nurani."

"..."

"..."

"Omong-omong, terimakasih. Ini kuterima."

"Ya. Selamat Ulang tahun."

"Ulang tahunku kan besok." Karma menggerutu.

"Ya ya, aku tahu."

Karma bangkit dari duduknya, "Sekarang urusanmu sudah beres, kan? Jadi silakan pergi Asano-sama," kata Karma.

"Kau lupa satu hal, Karma," Asano berdiri, berjalan mendekati Karma dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau yakin ingin jawabanku sekarang?" tanya Karma dengan nada menggoda. Asano menatapnya serius.

"Tidak," Asano mengembuskan nafas, kasar, "Kutunggu sampai balas dendammu selesai." Asano menampilkan seringainya. Seketika Karma bergidik.

"Ya ya. Pergi sana."

"Jaa, mata ashita." kata Asano.

Setelah memastikan Asano telah keluar dari rumahnya, Karma kembali duduk di sofa beludrunya.

Tanpa sebab yang jelas tiba-tiba aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Karma dan perlahan ekor imajiner menyelinap dari tubuhnya. Oh dan jangan lupakan kedua tanduk setan di kepalanya.

"Saa, mari buat daftar perawatan untuk Asano Gakushuu."

Karma meyeringai. Persis hiu yang berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya.

Sementara di luar sana seorang pemuda bersurai senada matahari sore tiba-tiba bersin disusul merinding mendadak tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

.

.

.

 _~fin._

A/N :

*ambil nafas banyak-banyak* Huuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh ini daku buat apa/plak.

Maaf. Ehem...oke ini udah telat #TELAT PUBLISH!TELAT PAKE BANGET!# buat ulang tahunnya My beloved Karma tapi...Otanjoubi Omedetou Karma 3 3 WE LOVE YOU.

Sekian :D Terimakasih buat yang udah baca. Tapi daku bakal seneng banget kalau kalian bersedia corat-coret di kolom komentar

 _~20161227_


End file.
